Saint Patrick's Day
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: The group heads to a pub to celebrate the Irish holiday but Hiei and Botan get a bit more and drink a bit more than expected. Botan x Hiei short. Rated M for language and alcohol references just to be safe!


**A/N: Hello all! Here's a St. Patrick 's Day one shot I felt like writing! We're going to magically pretend that our favorite characters can get into a bar… don't ask questions!**

**I originally had this story up but the formatting went wacko on me, so now I've fixed it so everything should be okay and it'll be easier to read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hey Saint Patrick's Day is this weekend isn't it?" Yusuke asked Keiko as they walked hand in hand through the park together.

The weather was in the mid-fifties and they were both happy about the warmer temperatures after a bitterly cold winter. The sky was blue and the snow from the last heavy storm was almost completely melted on the ground.

Keiko nodded to the dark haired teen beside her, "Yeah it is… we should do something!"

Yusuke chuckled, "I know exactly what I'd like to do."

Keiko's eyebrow twitched and she hit the detective over the back of his head with a strong slap.

"_What_? I wasn't being a perv! I didn't mean it like _that_!" Yusuke cried with a defensive growl.

Keiko blinked at him with an innocent expression, "Then what did you mean?"

"I _meant_ I'd like to do what everyone else does on St. Patty's day, _drink_."

"Oh…" Keiko trailed off, "Well, that wouldn't be much fun with just the two of us."

"Sure it would," Yusuke smirked, giving her a knowing wink.

Keiko folded her arms roughly, "Now you're being a pervert."

Yusuke laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… that time it was kind of obvious."

Keiko's eyes started sparkling, "We should get a group together and go out! That would be so much fun!"

Yusuke frowned, "I guess so, but who are we talking about inviting?"

Keiko tapped her chin and looked up at the blue sky, "Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina…"

"Those are all girls!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Keiko narrowed her eyes, "I was listing off my friends Yusuke, you can invite yours too…"

The spirit detective grinned, "Kurama, Hiei, and _not_ Kuwabara."

Keiko frowned, "You have to invite Kuwabara, you can't leave him out!"

"Why not? He'll be such a pain! He won't want to have fun!" Yusuke huffed.

"And you think Hiei will?" Keiko asked with a skeptical expression.

"I've been told that the little guy can be quite a tank when it comes to alcohol, how is that _not_ fun?" Yusuke questioned.

"Ugh, do what you want, but if you don't invite Kuwabara, I will," Keiko said in a serious tone.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Fine! I'll invite him!"

Keiko paused, "Where did you want to go for this?" Yusuke stared at her with disbelief, "The _bar_, where else?"

….

"I'm not going to a god damn _party_ where humans drink for their own enjoyment," Hiei spat with distaste as he glared at Yusuke.

The spirit detective let out a sigh and turned to Kurama who was standing behind him. "Help me out… please," Yusuke begged in a hushed tone.

Kurama's lips dropped into a small frown as he stepped forward. "Hiei, you should accompany us, you'll be the only one left out if you aren't there."

Hiei stared out Kurama's apartment window with a heavy scowl, "I don't care."

Yusuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "I'll buy you as many drinks as you want, just drag your ass there, you hear me?"

Hiei turned around slowly, "You're going to a human bar… no amount of human alcohol could intoxicate me enough to make such a situation bearable."

Yusuke threw up his hands in defeat, "I give up! I don't give a damn, do what you want!"

Hiei smirked, "I always do."

"You're such an ass," Yusuke growled as he spun around to leave the apartment and added, "I'll see you there Kurama."

The two demons watched the spirit detective leave and turned to stare at each other.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not going to some _bar_ with a bunch of silly humans who will be drooling on themselves in their drunken stupor… and that red headed oaf will be there. I can't stand him in general, how will I refrain from killing him when he's stumbling around in a haze of intoxication grabbing at my sister?"

Kurama chuckled lightly and Hiei curled his lip so his teeth flashed at the fox demon.

"Something you find funny, _fox_?" Hiei snarled.

Kurama paused and stared out his window with wide emerald eyes. He moved toward it and pulled the pane of glass open. Hiei slowly turned to see a blue haired ferry girl floating on her oar.

"Hello!" Botan said cheerfully with a smile.

"Good evening Botan, what brings you here?" Kurama asked as Hiei glowered at the pair.

"Did Yusuke get a hold of you two? Keiko wanted to make sure he invited everyone… she told me he was trying to give Kuwabara the slip!"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, he just left actually."

Botan clapped her hands together, "Splendid!"

Hiei let out a small growl at her bubbliness and she smiled at him.

"Hiei, you look a little grouchy! The party will cheer you up!"

"Hiei's not going to the party," Kurama announced with a knowing smile on his face; staring at the fire demon, "Tell her why."

Hiei clenched his fists and sent the fox demon a death glare, "No!" he spat viciously.

"Oh Hiei! That's not very nice! You should come! Yukina will be so sad if you're not there!" Botan told him.

Kurama nodded in agreement, "She's right, you wouldn't want to disappoint her."

Hiei took a step back from the pair that was staring at him in scrutiny, he grumbled out a few words which were not audible.

A small smile crossed Kurama's features, "Hiei, could you speak up please?"

Hiei's eyes were practically glowing in irritation, "I _said_ I'll go. If it's for Yukina… and someone has to make sure that red headed moron doesn't try to take advantage of her."

"Super!" Botan exclaimed, "We're going to have oodles of fun!"

Hiei groaned at her language and sat down heavily in one of the chairs in the apartment.

"We'll see you there," Kurama nodded at Botan with a warm expression.

…

"Where the hell are we going?" Hiei asked in a grouchy voice as he followed Kurama down the side walk.

Kurama glanced over his shoulder, "We're going to the Irish pub downtown, that's where we're meeting everyone."

Hiei's eyes darted around and he noticed that there were a lot of people moving about. It was dark out and the fire demon narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a particular reason everyone is wearing green?"

The fox demon in front of him was wearing jeans with a white shirt and a green jacket over it.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day," Kurama stated.

"I'm _aware_, but _why_ are all of these idiots running around in green?" Hiei asked heatedly.

Kurama shook his head, "I'm not going to explain everything to you, just go with it Hiei."

The fire demon bared his teeth at the fox demon's back, "I'm not a human, I'm not supposed to know about these trivial holidays so don't treat me like I'm a moron."

"Just be nice," Kurama said lightly as the pub came into view.

Hiei let out a small growl behind the fox and Kurama spoke again, "I'll reword that, be _civil_."

"Hey! Shorty decided to show up! But he's in black… it's not Halloween!"

Hiei instantly let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing his surroundings and the people in them to magically disappear. He reopened them only to find a familiar group of people staring at him. They were all wearing green clothes and watching him intently.

"_What_?" he barked out as his eyes caught Yukina who smiled sweetly at him.

Hiei instantly stood rigid and his angry expression faded at the sight of her.

Kuwabara laughed, "How much alcohol do you think shorty can stand? A fourth of a cup? We'd better keep an eye on him Urameshi!"

Yusuke shook his head and his eyes went to Kurama who blinked knowingly back at him, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

"I'm so glad that everyone's here!" Botan chirped with a smile on her face.

The ferry girl was wearing an emerald green dress that stopped just above her kneecaps and her shoes were pumps to match.

"Let's go inside," Shizuru said, pointing at the door.

She waited until Keiko started to walk by and grabbed the girl who was wearing a yellow form fitting shirt and a dark green skirt.

"Listen, I think _Botan_ is the one we need to watch, I can guarantee you she's the biggest light weight here," Shizuru said sharply into Keiko's ear.

The teenage girl nodded in agreement, "We'll keep an eye on her."

….

Inside the bar was dark and the music was loud. There were Saint Patrick's Day decorations everywhere and the group found a booth which was in the back. Hiei slumped down in the far corner and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Botan, Shizuru, Kurama, and Hiei were seated on one side facing Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara.

Yusuke stood up and asked loudly over the music, "Alright Hiei, I promised if you came I'd foot the bill for your drinks… what do you want?"

Hiei's crimson eyes slowly met the detective's, "I have no idea what any of the drinks are here… surprise me," he added at the end sarcastically.

"Yukina my love! I'll buy you a drink!" Kuwabara announced with a proud expression as his sister glared at him.

The red haired teen paused, "Oh… sis, I'll get you one too!"

Botan let out a small giggle and Kurama slid out of the booth; turning to face her with a smile, "I'll get you something."

Botan beamed, "What a gentleman!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and his forehead hit the table with a smack. "Is he okay?"

Yukina asked with a worried expression. "He's fine!"

Botan exclaimed, leaning over and patting the fire demon on his back, "He's so excited to be here he can't contain himself!"

Keiko frowned, "It doesn't look that way to me… Botan you aren't fooling anyone."

…..

"What the hell should I get Hiei?" Yusuke asked Kurama with a pensive look as he leaned his elbows on the bar.

The bartender was across the way making drinks for the other side and Kurama thought for a moment with a puzzled expression, "Something strong."

"My definition of strong alcoholic drink and Hiei's definition are probably completely different. The drinks in demon world are almost too potent to drink," Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded, "True."

Kuwabara slid up to the bar confidently and the bartender approached him.

"I'll have a Kamikaze and a two Captain and Cokes."

The three watched as the bartender went to work and Yusuke let out a huff which was completely drowned out by the loud music. Kuwabara's drinks were placed on the bar and he traded cash for them. He grinned as he grabbed the trio of drinks and set off toward the table.

"I'll have a green Guinness and a Cosmopolitan," Yusuke told the bartender and turned to Kurama, "I still need more time deciding on shorty's."

The bartender started pouring the holiday special green beer and Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, "What's your strongest drink?"

The bartender paused and he thought for a moment, "We've got several."

Yusuke tapped the wooden bar top, "How about a shot of something?"

"A shot won't do much for Hiei," Kurama stated, "He'll need several."

Yusuke glared at Kurama for a few seconds and grumbled, "Well he's getting one to start with because it's _my _money we're talking about."

The bartender spoke again, "We have one called a Liquid Cocaine Shot."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Sounds insane, let's do it."

Kurama and Yusuke watched as the bartender mixed Bacardi, Jagermeister, and Rumple Minze into a shot glass.

The spirit detective paid for his drinks and turned to Kurama who ordered, "I'll take a Sex on the Beach and a very dry Martini."

Yusuke elbowed Kurama, "Which one's for you fox boy?"

Kurama didn't look the least bit amused and paid for his drinks. The fox demon and spirit detective returned to the table to see Hiei with his head down on the table.

"Wake up short stuff, here's your drink," Yusuke said, placing the glass down in front of the fire demon.

Hiei slowly lifted his head and eyed the drink with scrutinizing eyes, "What the hell is this?"

Yusuke sat down and took a gulp of his Guinness, "It's a shot called Liquid Cocaine."

"That sounds dangerous Yusuke! Are you sure it's okay for him to drink that?" Botan asked as she sipped her sweet tasting Sex on the Beach.

Hiei reached out and firmly grabbed the glass, dragging it across the table top and sniffing the contents.

"Just drink it!" Yusuke shouted above the music.

Hiei's eyes went from Yusuke's daring face to Botan's worried one. He gave her a wicked smirk before tipping the glass to the ceiling and gulping the drink down quickly.

The girls gasped as he slammed the glass down and glared at them, "That was pitiful!"

Kuwabara's jaw dropped and he looked at Yusuke in disbelief, "What… what the hell?!" he sputtered out.

…

"God damn it! Buy me another you idiot spirit detective!" Hiei barked, his eyes glassy.

"He's had five of those shots…" Yusuke whispered to Keiko, "He's going to run me dry!"

Keiko shook her head, "Get serious then! Get something stronger!"

"Like what?!" Yusuke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Get him straight tequila," Shizuru said from across the table, "Or straight Everclear, it's 190 proof, 95% alcohol."

Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other and the dark haired teen nodded. He slid out of the booth and walked up behind Kurama who was buying another round for himself and Botan.

"How's it going?" he slapped the fox demon on the back. Kurama looked over at him with a small frown, "I'm almost positive that Botan has had enough."

"Isn't this only her third one? She should be tipsy, not drunk… not yet," Yusuke said in confusion.

"She's definitely a bit on the _light_ side," Kurama replied as he turned to take the new drinks back to the table.

Yusuke stepped up and spoke to the bartender, "Can I buy an entire bottle of Everclear?"

The bartender's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I don't think anyone can drink-"

Yusuke waved currency in the man's face, "We've got a tank back there, he can take it."

The bartender looked shocked and pulled out a bottle of 190 proof Everclear and handed it to the spirit detective. He snatched the money from Yusuke who charged back to the table and put the bottle in front of Hiei.

"How much did that cost?!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Too much…" Yusuke moaned.

"What is this? Water?" Hiei spat, eyeing the liquid's clear appearance.

Kuwabara and Yukina watched in utter shock as Hiei used his teeth to crack the bottle cap off. It hit the table and rolled to a stop in front of Botan who was laughing loudly with bright red cheeks. Hiei began guzzling the drink and Botan laughed louder as she pointed at the shocked faces across the table from her.

"No more drinks for Botan," Shizuru said to Kurama who nodded in agreement.

They had put Botan next to Hiei as the night continued on and sat on the end so they wouldn't have to be stuck between them.

Hiei slammed the bottle down, "This music is too fucking loud! How can you enjoy this?" he roared, his cheeks becoming flushed.

Yusuke grinned widely and winked at Kurama who stared at him from across the table.

"Urameshi… I think you've made a huge mistake! What if he releases the dragon?! We'll all die!" Kuwabara howled.

"Mister Hiei wouldn't do that!" Yukina defended him.

"Hiei, what is it you're drinking?" Botan poked him in the shoulder with dilated eyes.

The fire demon turned and curled his lip at her, "Nothing you'd be interested in. You were intoxicated after your first drink… what a stupid ridiculous woma- Mmphh!"

Everyone at the table gasped as Botan smashed her face against Hiei's. They watched as the pair struggled against one another and Hiei slid further down in the booth until his head was against the seat.

Botan released him and stared down at him with large eyes; licking her lips, "Whatever it is your drinking it tastes despicable!"

"Botan? She just kissed Hiei?" Yusuke whimpered out, staring at Keiko who looked equally frightened.

Botan grabbed her current drink and took a swig, "What's so shocking Yusuke? I _am_ a girl, and Hiei is an attractive guy, what's wrong with what I just did?"

Yusuke looked at Kurama in disbelief, "Did she just say Hiei was attractive?"

Hiei was silent with a look of horror on his face as he stared at the cotton blue haired ferry girl. Her lips had tasted like cranberry juice and vodka, so sweet and he hated to admit it but he wanted more.

"Woman!" he barked out, lifting his bottle to the ceiling and taking a gulp of the potent drink, "What are you trying to say?"

Yusuke answered for her, "I think she's trying to tell you she's got the hots for you Hiei."

Keiko yanked Yusuke's head down and whispered sharply to him, "That's not true! Alcohol makes people do and say crazy things!"

"To be honest ferry girl, I find you to be sexually appealing as well…"

Kuwabara's eyes were practically popping out of his head as Hiei reached for Botan's dress and started to pull on it.

"Someone stop him!" Keiko cried out.

Kurama reached around Shizuru and tried to grab at Hiei's arm when Botan elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall face down in Shizuru's lap.

The fox demon shot up with a mortified expression and his eyes went to the floor, "I'm so sorry."

Yusuke started laughing loudly above the music and Botan threw herself on Hiei once again.

"Ah screw it, let's go dance," Yusuke said to Keiko, pulling her out of the booth.

"But! Botan! She…" Keiko trailed off.

Yusuke pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "She looks like she's having a damn good time to me, don't worry about her."

Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru and Kurama followed after Yusuke and Keiko, leaving Botan and Hiei alone as they went to the dance floor. Botan pulled up from their compromising position in the booth and a flicker of realization flashed over her features as she stared down at the fire demon.

"Oh my goodness, what am I doing?" she sputtered as a loose strand of hair fell in front of her face.

Hiei huffed and pulled himself into a sitting position once again, taking another drink.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk, we're doing _naughty _things! This is not fitting for a ferry girl!" Botan blabbered.

"I liked it better when you weren't thinking… or talking for that matter," Hiei stated.

Botan's eyes darted around and she started breathing rapidly.

"Take another drink," the fire demon told her in a lazy tone, nodding at her unfinished drink.

Botan's hands trembled as she reached out for the glass and sipped eagerly on the straw. She sucked it dry and stared at Hiei with parted lips. He eyed her hungrily and reached for her. Botan didn't move as he ran his rough hand up the inside of thigh under her dress. She let out a small yelp when his fingers traced her panties and the fire demon grinned wickedly.


End file.
